


I'm running towards nothing again and again and again

by triste_an



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble, Gen, Obsession, dreamland - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное утро самых заурядных жителей в царстве Морфея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm running towards nothing again and again and again

Каждый день… Каждый день одно и то же.

  
Проснуться в том, что никогда не было и не станет настоящим утром, посмотреть на искусственное солнце, сделанное руками Повелителя Снов… или не руками. В этом, собственно, нет никакой разницы.

  
Ванная, зубная щетка, бритвенный ремень, опасное лезвие. Я вижу в отражении свою ухмылку, хоть и не надел очки: позавчера (если эти понятия вообще применимы здесь) я вспорол тебе горло этой бритвой. От уха до уха, одной ровной, уверенной линией. Пока я бреюсь, я, кажется, начинаю напевать какую-то мелодию… Останавливаюсь, резко обрываю себя: это все, черт возьми, твое дурное влияние. Хотя мелодию, кажется, принес сюда Мэттью.

  
— Даже если ты чей-то брат или даже если ты чья-то мать… Вы останетесь в живых, останетесь… Дурацкая песня! — с раздражением бросаю я бритву в раковину и также, как назло в такт, обрываю песню.

  
Костюм. Все такой же: коричневый, с черной рубашкой. Сегодня, кажется, мы не нужны Повелителю. Впрочем, об этом я всегда могу спросить у тебя за завтраком. Если ты снова меня не достанешь.

  
Выхожу из дома, смотрю на разделяющий два здания забор, иду чуть в стороне, огибая небольшую площадку, которую ты зовешь задним двором. Удивительно, что ты не развел тут своих тупых овечек. Хотя, мне кажется, ты просто знал, что я с ними сделаю. В первую же ночь…

  
Иногда, особенно по утрам, меня раздражает даже мой собственный дом: низкий, приземистый и широкий. Похожий на тебя с твоим воистину гедонистским пузом. Как хорошо, что дома не умеют заикаться, иначе, вчера мне бы пришлось сжечь еще и его… Впрочем, я не сжег тебя. Я сжег только твое глупое лицо пастушка-простачка. Твоими потрясающе нелепыми каминными щипцами.

  
Усмехнувшись, засовываю руки поглубже в карманы брюк. Щурюсь, глядя вдаль на безоблачное небо. Черт, кажется, я забыл взять очки… а, нет, они в кармане. Видимо, я положил их туда, пока зашнуровывал ботинки.

  
Ступени твоего крыльца ничем не отличаются от вчерашних. Разве что пятнами крови… Хотя, нет, они здесь уже три дня. Три недели. Три года. Три века… Неважно, время здесь почти не имеет смысла. Иногда мне кажется, что прошло очень много дней, и я больше никогда не смогу придумать ни одного нового способа убить тебя. Обычно в этот момент я смотрю, как ты неловко пьешь чай с молоком, вздрагиваешь, теряешься, проливаешь его на себя… И, мерзко заикаясь, начинаешь извиняться. Ровно в этот момент моя фантазия разгорается адским пламенем, какое было там разве что при Люцифере, и я, не говоря ни слова, сворачиваю тебе шею. Ошпариваю кипятком. И на следующий день вновь вижу твое лицо. И если отбросить тот факт, что это весьма утомительно, если на мгновение забыть о том, что мне нравится убивать тебя день за днем… Если оставить все это, мне невероятно страшно прийти как-нибудь утром к тебе и застать труп во все той же позе, в которой я его оставил вчера.

  
Понятия не имею, как ты воскресаешь, но спасибо Повелителю, господу богу и нашей мамочке, ты всегда это делаешь. И, видя тебя каждое утро живым, я не всегда могу сдержать улыбку или вздох облегчения. Мы никогда не говорим об этом, но я уверен: ты все прекрасно понимаешь.

  
Три удара костяшкой указательного пальца в деревянную дверь. Я щурюсь и цепляю на нос пенсне. Кажется, стоило протереть линзы, но я и так опаздываю на завтрак. Не хотелось бы убивать тебя из-за холодного кофе.

  
— И-и-и-иду, — слышится твой глухой, непомерно детский, испуганный, неприятный голос. Судя по звуку, ты где-то в глубине дома, а по пути еще и умудряешься обо что-то удариться.

  
— Неповоротливый боров, — сквозь зубы цежу я. Родство родством, но ты ужасен. И как ты этого не понимаешь? .. За каждое убийство тебя мне должны были выдать медаль. Все живые, мертвые и Вечные.

  
Спустя минуту, хотя она больше похожа на вечность, ты все-таки открываешь дверь: на белой рубашке пятно от кофе, воротник сбит и… разумеется, еще один безвкусный галстук. На этот раз ковбойский с египетским жуком скарабеем.

  
— Ты, видно, идиот, — произношу я вместо приветствия и захожу в дом, отталкивая тебя плечом. — Кто надоумил тебя надеть эту мерзость? — я оглядываю дом и резко разворачиваюсь к тебе, делая шаг. Захватываю пальцами эти идиотские шнурки, наматываю их на кулак, заставляя тебя согнуться. – Кто?!

  
— П-п-парасти, — выдавливаешь ты и уже чуть более жалобно добавляешь. — Каин, я думал, это будет забавно.

  
— Сними, — с кислой улыбкой произношу я, все еще надеясь, что твой голос не доведет меня до точки кипения прямо сейчас.

  
— Эт-т-то ма-мой дом! — чуть более уверенно произносишь ты. К сожалению, зря. — И я, ээ, мо-могу вы-вы-вы-выглядеть так, как за-захочу!

  
— Ты не можешь выглядеть, как придурок! Ты и так идиот, боров! — второй рукой я берусь за уродливого навозника и дергаю его вверх. Он упирается в твою шею, но все еще недостаточно сильно: я не слышу ни извинений, ни хрипов. Но вот лицо уже начинает краснеть, да и под частично забившимся под пиджак воротником рубашки заметна врезавшаяся линия шнурка.

  
«Упрямец», — мелькает у меня в голове, но твое глупое, безрассудное поведение ничуть не смягчает меня. Я продолжаю затягивать импровизированную петлю вокруг твоего горла, и вот ты уже хрипишь. Выглядит забавно и нелепо: ты больше, жирный кусок мяса, в разы больше меня, но твоя мягкотелость всегда играет против тебя: легкая подсечка — и ты уже лежишь на полу. Правда, я не учел одну деталь: ты накрепко вцепился в мои плечи своими толстыми, похожими на сардельки, пальцами… и я кубарем полетел вслед за тобой. Насилу мне удается оторваться, да и ты почти не сопротивляешься, когда я упираюсь коленом тебе в грудь и продолжаю душить. Такого, пожалуй, у нас не было давно: обычно я не смотрю в твое лицо, обычно пенсне съезжают на край носа и все, что я могу видеть, это общие контуры. Но вот твои глаза — неизменно теряются.

  
Сейчас же мы, разделенные едва ли десятком дюймов, имеем возможность лицезреть глаза истинного убийцы и идеальной жертвы. Твои и мои, разумеется. Конечно же, ты знаешь, что из-за тебя, из-за твоих глупых овец и чертовой кровавой жертвы, я навсегда буду синонимом самого жестокого и мерзкого убийства. А ты, конечно, чертов агнец, всегда будешь для всех народов святым и почитаемым. И, наверное, именно поэтому твои голубые глаза сейчас светятся такой любовью. Это раздражает. Чертовски раздражает и отвлекает. Как же хочется вновь выбросить тебя в камин! Но, пожалуй, этого я не сделаю.

  
Когда ты перестаешь дергаться, я просто привязываю к твоему шнурку длинную веревку и перекидываю ее через висящее где-то под потолком чучело очередного идиотского зверя. Это тяжело, но мне удается поднять твое тело чуть больше, чем на шесть футов. Закрепить веревку, обмотав ее вокруг перил лестницы на второй этаж, — к счастью, задача нехитрая.  
Твое лицо теперь практически напротив моего. Я понимаю это, когда подхожу ближе, но не для того, чтобы осмотреть тебя. По дурацкому недоразумению, стол у камина как раз находится за твоей спиной. И, увы, это глупое выражение любви и покорности с твоего лица не исчезло.

  
Размышляя над этим, я спокойно выпил кофе в твоем любимом кресле. Оно мне тоже нравится, пусть и после твоей жирной задницы там может поместиться еще десяток таких, как я. На столе два ножа для масла, тосты, джем… Похоже, ты и впрямь планировал мирный завтрак в семейном кругу.

  
«Полоумный», — мелькает у меня в голове. Последний глоток кофе, я поднимаюсь, забираю ножи. Обхожу твою жирную тушу в нелепом красном костюме, смотрю на глупо отвисшую челюсть и пока еще не распухший язык. Парадоксально, но даже сейчас ты выглядишь умнее, чем когда говоришь.

  
С размаху всаживаю по ножу в глаз и остаюсь довольным финальной картиной. По идее, завтрашний завтрак готовлю я. Но ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю. А вот выбираться отсюда тебе будет не слишком удобно, может, хотя бы это вытравит из тебя то идиотское выражение? .. Впрочем, я явно зря надеюсь.

  
— До завтра, братец! — сегодня я обошелся без крови. И это несколько расстраивает.

  
Все те же глупые ступеньки, все тот же раздражающий забор. Все тот же ворон… Ба, да это же Мэттью!

  
— Босс просит передать, что хочет вас видеть! — каркнула птица, подлетая ближе. Засунув руки в карманы, я двинулся по тропе к дворцу Морфея.

  
— Авель задержится, — сухо отвечаю я.

  
— Почему? Что с ним? — с тревогой спрашивает Мэттью. Жалкий новичок! Я ловко хватаю ворона за шею, крепко сжимая ее пальцами, и отшвыриваю куда подальше.

  
— Разве я сторож брату моему? — поправляю указательным пальцем пенсне на носу. — Пошла прочь, глупая птица!


End file.
